


The Aftermath of Her Nightmares

by AsexualBabyBeast



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualBabyBeast/pseuds/AsexualBabyBeast
Summary: The aftermath of her occasional nightmares are similar to Harvey’s; cuddles with the people she loves. She wouldn’t change it for the world because that’s just the way she likes it.





	The Aftermath of Her Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first fanfiction that reaches anywhere close to the 1000 word range and I didn't mean for it to be as bad as it is. I wrote this in twenty-four hours as a personal challenge, so my apologises as that is most likely the cause of this poor writing. Y'all enjoy. 
> 
> AsexualBabyBeast

**The Aftermath of Her Nightmares - Just The She Likes It**

* * *

“Pru, you can’t keep messing with the mortal boys. That time in the mines was enough!” Sabrina yells in lieu of her usual greeting as she storms into the apartment, looking ready to curse Prudence into oblivion. She stomps around, slamming doors and yanking her drawers open and close as she rips her clothes off and throws new ones on, trying to show both her partners how mad she really is, even though she’s meant to be a smiling face in less than thirty minutes.

Prudence says nothing, opting to ignore the raging girl in front of her in favour of pressing kisses to every inch of Harvey’s exposed skin. She can see the tremble in his hands, the one that signifies a recent nightmare, and knows that all this yelling and unnecessary noise isn’t helping him distinguish dreams from reality. It also doesn’t help that its _Sabrina_ , their innocent and adorable girlfriend who has never come home mad at their of her partners despite the stupid decisions they’ve made so far.

“You’re not even listening to me! I’m telling you that you can’t bully the mortal boys and here you are, kissing Harvey like you actually love him!” Prudence sits up straighter, looking scarily calm despite the heated words being thrown her way, although judging by the steely face and cold, unforgiving eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare, she’s the complete opposite. Harvey tenses beside her, eyes flashing with hurt even though he knows that Prudence would bring him the world if he so much as hinted at wanting it. Sabrina stares at her for another few seconds, seconds that stretch and feel like years, before stalking off, mumbling something suspiciously like “poser” under her breath before all that’s heard is the echoing of her pounding footsteps.

Prudence turns to Harvey, trying not to let tears form at the sight of Harvey’s sparkling pools of hazel fill with their own salty tears; tears of hurt and insecurity. “My love, there’s something wrong with Sabrina’s head, she’s not thinking. Those lies she’s spreading, they are simply not true. I love you more than life itself, and my devotion lies not with the Dark Lord but with you and our Sabrina, the one who’s usually here, with the both of us. If Sabrina is making you feel inadequate, then you let me know and I’ll set her straight with a little bit of magic and minimal yelling.” She declares, feeling as though she’s baring her sin-filled soul but knowing it’s worth it if Harvey’s insecurities around being quelled in the process. She presses another kiss to his forehead, relishing in the soft sigh he releases just before relaxing and letting go.

She vows that they’ll find out what’s wrong with their girlfriend when Harvey is feeling better and she herself no longer feels as though she’s on the lover version of cloud nine.

* * *

They end up not leaving the couch.

Harvey wears himself out after crying and really, who is Prudence to disrupt his first good night’s sleep in weeks? She watches him breath in and out slowly, not only admiring the cuteness that is a sleeping, drooling Harvey Kinkle, but also keeping an eye out for the first signs of a nightmare. After infinite nights of catching him before he slipped away, down into depths not even she can reach, she’s learnt his tells; the furrowed brow, the slight pout of his lips, the twitching of not only his eyes but his limbs as well and his incoherent mumbles, a mixture of her own name and Sabrina’s and Tommy’s and everyone he’s ever loved dying on his lips as they died in his imagination. The terrors can’t be help but Prudence, as cruel and twisted as it sounds, likes the aftermath of them, when Harvey clings onto them for safety and reassurance, letting his lovers see the vulnerable side he fears will be shunned by others.

It seems tonight is not a night for nightmares but a night of sweet dreams. He smiles and giggles, radiating a happiness she hasn’t seen in weeks. The hours after that drag on, the happiness sticking until Sabrina stumbles into the house after what Prudence estimates is his sixth hour of sleep and Sabrina’s ninth hour of partying.

“So the poser waits up like a fickle housewife, staying at home and looking after the mentally ill boy toy?” It, because this isn’t the Sabrina Spellman she knows and loves, it’s a monster who takes on the former of her older lover, says, stepping closer and closer with every taunt until Prudence can feel it’s warm and rotten breath running down the back of her neck, calling the hairs and patches of goose bump to attention. She scowls, mentally running through every demon she knows capable of anything that makes sense with her current predicament but comes up with nothing. The thing smirks at her before crossing the miniscule distance between them, piercing her skin with razor sharp nails.

A scream rips itself out of her throat, piercing the night with her panic and pain. She feels the blood drip down her neck, thick rivers staining her clothes and sees the world go blurry, a result of the sudden build up of tears. She slumps against Harvey’s suddenly cold body, her mind too much of a foggy mess to realise that he’s dead now. A kiss presses against her cheek, lipstick marks the only remnant of –

_“Prudence!”_

Harvey’s voice calls her back to reality, breaking her from whatever state she’s currently in, a place that feel neither real nor fake. Her eyes shoot open, pupils wide as she stares at her concerned boyfriend and then still sleeping girlfriend, trying to disentangle the knots of confusion tugging at her thoughts, the knot that keeps her from knowing what has happened and where she is.

Harvey seems to know what’s going on or at least sympathies with the panic she’s feeling. “A witch cursed you the other day. I don’t know anything about the spell but ‘Brina fixed you. You’ve been out for a couple of days but it should be over within a couple more hours.” He rambles, trying to remember everything Sabrina had said about the spell before catching sight of Prudence’s grinning face and what he calls her ‘love heart eyes’.

After a few moments staring into each other’s eyes like they do in horrible rom coms, she nods and tugs Harvey down onto the bed with her. He moves so that his head is pressed against her chest, a position they both like, and she turns to admire Sabrina’s still resting figure, tangling all of their limbs together to create a unity she’d never imagined she’d get.

The aftermath of her occasional nightmares are similar to Harvey’s; cuddles with the people she loves. She wouldn’t change it for the world because that’s just the way she likes it.


End file.
